Pour te revoir
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. J'étais toujours indifférent, insensible. Pourtant, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais ton sourire me réchauffait le cœur. Je crois que, silencieusement, je t'aimais. OS 1827, POV Hibari Kyoya, OOC, Deathfic.


Titre : Pour te revoir...

Disclaimer : Si Reborn m'appartenait, on aurait vu la tête du Tsuna du futur dans l'anime, nah ! Et puis, on connaîtrait également la réaction des personnages face à sa mort… Non, je ne suis absolument pas fan du All27 ! xD

Pairing : 1827

Note de l'auteur : J'ai beaucoup de blabla à faire au sujet de ce texte… D'abord, comme les deux bons tiers de mes OS, il est ultra-court, désolée. Ensuite, Kyōya est OOC. Pas juste un 'tit peu : il est to-ta-le-ment OOC. Tellement que je me fais peur moi-même en relisant ça. A la base je devais mettre Mukuro à la place, et finalement ça a viré en 1827, je sais pas pourquoi… Surtout que j'aime pas ce pairing du tout (faute aux doujinshi où ça ressemblait plus à un harcèlement sexuel constant de la part de Kyōya). 'fin bref, il est là, donc autant vous le montrer, même si je crains les remarques plus que négatives…

**Pour te revoir...  
**

Ça va trop vite. Tout va trop vite. Ma tête tourne, et je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Même ces herbivores sont plus rapides que moi, c'est pathétique… Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne veux pas l'accepter. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver. Et pourtant, je sais que même en reniant de toute mes forces cette réalité, je ne pourrais pas l'annuler. Ce corps, le tien… je le sens déjà refroidir alors que je te serre de toutes mes forces.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… Juste pour revoir ton sourire si chaleureux, tes paroles douces malgré que je ne le mérite pas – je ne veux pas que cela disparaisse. Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus sur mes gardes, j'aurais arrêté cette balle. Une simple balle ! Pas besoin d'anneau, de boîte, ou de stratagème compliqué. Un simple revolver. Abattu comme un chien, alors que personne ne s'y attendait.

Je serre te serre plus fort encore contre moi. C'est impossible. Comme d'habitude, tu vas simplement ouvrir les yeux et crier quelque chose du genre « Hiii ! Pourquoi est-ce que Hibari me fait un câlin ?! ». Tu vas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible que tu meures d'une façon aussi grotesque, après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversé. J'en étais même arrivé à cesser de t'appeler herbivore !

Je sens mon cœur battre fort. Ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater de l'intérieur, que tout se déchire autour de moi. Je veux te secouer, te dire de te réveiller, mais je ne parviens plus à bouger. Mon regard reste fixé sur tes yeux clos, attendant avec une impatience mêlée d'horreur que tu les ouvres enfin. Mais au fond de moi, je le sens déjà. Tu es parti, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais hurler, me lever et aller massacrer celui qui a osé tirer. Même mon petit doigt ne m'obéis plus.

Je n'ose pas détourner mon regard de ton visage, mais même sans le voir, je peux dire que mes mains tremblent. Pas qu'elles, d'ailleurs. Tout mon corps s'est mis à trembler, sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Quelque chose de mouillé roule le long de ma joue. Une larme ? En temps normal, je me serais demandé si je ne virais pas herbivore. Mais là, plus rien ne m'inquiétait. La douleur qui me transperçait était trop grande, trop vive, et incontrôlable. Je sens ma voix s'échapper de ma gorge – je crie, sanglote, de façon la plus misérable qui soit.

Allez, ouvre les yeux ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible que tu meures de cette façon-là, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Quel égoïsme… Dire que tu as passé toute ta vie à t'occuper des autres, et à présent tu décides de leur tourner le dos quand ils ne s'y attendent pas. Je voudrais pouvoir dire que tu me déçois, que, finalement, tu étais comme tous ces herbivores si faibles, mais le seul son qui parvient à franchir mes lèvres est dénué de sens. Mon cœur bat toujours aussi fort, mais la douleur est grandissante. J'ai envie de vomir, pleurer, mourir… Plus rien n'a de sens.

Regarde… Il n'y a pas que moi. Tout le monde t'attend. Ils pleurent, ils sont effondrés. Je suis sûr que même cet abruti d'ananas herbivore pleure aussi. Quel spectacle misérable, vraiment…

Je ne vois plus le temps passer. J'ai mal aux yeux à force de te fixer, toujours dans l'attente de quelque chose. L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit… Je tremble de plus en plus fort – pourtant je n'ai pas froid. J'ai mal. Toute la colère en moi s'est estompée, laissant seulement un sentiment que je ne parviens même pas à définir. De la tristesse, je crois. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille vide que l'on aurait rempli uniquement avec ce sentiment déchirant.

Plus rien n'existe, mis à part toi. Toi, et ton corps qui doit être glacé à présent… Plus rien n'a de sens. Je me remémore ton sourire, mais ton visage ne montre que cette mine inquiète. Tu sais, celle que tu faisais quand je me battais avec l'ananas et que tu avais peur que l'on se blesse mutuellement. Lorsque j'ai détruis la moitié du manoir aussi, tu avais fait cette tête-là. Également quand j'étais revenu de mission une semaine en retard… je crois que tu avais failli pleurer de soulagement, cette fois-ci – je t'avais décoché un regard glacial en disant que ce n'était pas tes affaires.

Que va-t-il se passer, à présent ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire au manoir, si tu n'es plus là. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans la mafia. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Namimori, ni même au Japon. Le monde entier ne m'intéresse plus. On pourrait me proposer tous les combats possibles et imaginables, ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Plus rien n'a de sens, si tu t'en vas. Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, ma vie elle-même… Je veux te revoir. Je voudrais te ramener, que tu continues de rire comme le gamin que tu es resté malgré tes vingt-cinq ans. Tu te lèverais, et tu sècherais simplement les pleurs de tout le monde – et six mois plus tard, nous ressasserions ce passage émouvant comme quelque chose de drôle.

Je me rends compte que je parle tout seul depuis tout à l'heure… C'est définitif, je dois m'être transformé en herbivore. De toute façon, ce n'est plus important. Tu es la seule chose qui compte. Je veux te revoir. Je prends lentement le pistolet qui traîne encore par terre. J'espère qu'il a encore des balles, je ne pense pas pouvoir refaire ça une deuxième fois. Quoique, si. Je serais capable de tout pour te voir. Toi, ton sourire, ton rire, ta mine inquiète, ta tête des mauvais jours, ton visage sérieux…

Je pousse la gâchette, plus lentement que je l'aurais voulu – mes doigts son engourdis. Tout devient noir devant mes yeux. Je n'ai plus qu'une vague sensation de mon corps, et pourtant je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire triste. J'aurais dû viser la tête plutôt que le cœur, ç'aurait été plus rapide. Je me sens glisser sur le côté – je refuse de te lâcher. Je me force à sourire – autant partir en laissant quelque chose d'exceptionnel derrière soi. Je t'aime.

* * *

Bonus de fin : Pour ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusque là, bonus ! La vidéo qui m'a inspirée (avec une bonne dizaine d'autres) pour cet OS… Youtube est une invention fantastique, vous ne trouvez pas ? xD

www. youtube watch?v=OG3T2BqyxSY (espaces à enlever, évidemment :3)


End file.
